Before he Cheats
by Sakura of Yume
Summary: Maar ze zag haar verloofde eigenlijk bijna nooit. Nee Draco Lucius Malfidus was bijna elke avond bij een andere vrouw, als Lucius Malfidus zou horen dat zijn zoon vreemd ging zou hij zich omdraaien in zijn graf. R&R One-Shot


**Oké, ik was eerst niet zo'n grote Patty Park fan. Om eerlijk te zijn mocht haar totaal niet.****Maar mijn computer was gecrasht en ik was al me muziek kwijt en opeens dacht ik van: HEY! Ik heb Carrie Underwood nog niet in me muziek lijst!****Dus download ik weer wat liedjes van haar onder anderen Before he Cheats.  
Toen ik het luisterde moest ik opeens aan Patty denken, aangezien ze in de meeste Fanfiction uitgehuwelijkt word aan Draco en Draco ook de meeste Fanfictions ook een Player is had ik medelijden met haar, altijd maar op Draco te moeten wachten terwijl ze eigenlijk al weet dat hij bij een andere vrouw is vandaar een One-shot over Patty Park**

**  
Patty Park  
Before he Cheats**

'Asjeblief Mevrouw een vuurwhisky.' De barman zette een glas vuurwhisky neer voor de vrouw, die hem een vriendelijke glimlach gaf. Haar ravenzwarte haar kwam tot haar schouders en haar licht bruine ogen staarden naar de klok.

'Verwacht u soms iemand?' Probeert de barman een praatje te maken met zijn klant.

'Ja, maar ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat hij niet meer komt.' De vrouw glimlachte naar hem, ze nam een slok van haar vuurwhisky.

'Ah! Gefeliciteerd! U gaat trouwen!' De barman glimlachte en wees naar haar vinger.

'Dank u.' Antwoordde de vrouw beleeft maar echt blij klonk ze niet, terwijl ze staarde naar de ring om haar linker hand. Ze legde wat geld op de toonbank neer en stond op.

'Gaat u alweer?' Vroeg de Barman verbaast aangezien de vrouw net binnen was gekomen.

'Ja.' Antwoordde ze terwijl ze door de deur verdween.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,****  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

Langzaam liep de vrouw door de straten van het kleine tovenaars dorpje, waar ze met haar verloofde pas naar toe was verhuist, ze veegde wat haar uit haar gezicht. De vrouw was eigenlijk best bleek, maar het kleurde mooi bij haar gezicht die smal was en perfect leek te passen bij haar slanke figuur. De vrouw was totaal niet lelijk in tegendeel ze was juist knap, haar verloofde zou waarschijnlijk boffen met een vrouw als zij.

Maar ze zag haar verloofde eigenlijk bijna nooit. Nee Draco Lucius Malfidus was bijna elke avond bij een andere vrouw, als Lucius Malfidus zou horen dat zijn zoon vreemd ging zou hij zich omdraaien in zijn graf.

De vrouw had jaren lang gehoopt dat haar verloofde zou veranderen…

**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo.**

Patty Park draaide de sleutel van het huis om en knipte het licht van de gang aan. Zoals ze had verwacht was Draco niet thuis. Ze liep naar de keuken en pakte een bak ijs uit de koelkast waardoor ze het briefje op de koelkast zag, dat waarschijnlijk met een spreuk der was op geplakt.

_Lieve Patty,_

_Het spijt me dat ik niet op onze afspraak kon komen,_

_Maar ik moet over werken, ik ben snel hier naar toe gekomen in de pauze om dit briefje op de koelkast te plakken,_

_Hoop dat je het me vergeeft _

_Liefst jou Draco._

**And he don't know...****That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,****carved my name into his leather seats...****  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,****slashed a hole in all 4 tires.  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

Patty liet een zacht lach los als of ze die smoes nog zou geloven. Ze was een keer naar zíjn werk gekomen ze had broodjes klaar gemaakt voor Draco en was van plan die te brengen, maar toen ze er kwam werd haar verteld dat Draco al meer dan twee uur naar huis gegaan was. Eerst dacht ze dat het een vergissing was maar na drie keer geloofde ze het niet meer. Zo was ze achter Draco zijn avontuurtjes gekomen.

Draco zou waarschijnlijk nooit meer veranderen.

Een kleine traan rolde over Patty haar wang, ze huilde anders nooit. Kwaad gooide ze een van de dure vazen die Draco van zijn moeder had gehad om.

**Right now, she's probably up singing some****white-trash version of Shania karaoke..****Right now,  
she's probably saying "I'm drunk"****and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,****Right now,  
he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...**

Kwaad schonk Patty zich een glas wijn in. Het was een wonder dat Draco een dreuzeldrank thuis had, maar hij beweerde hoog hartig dat wijn door een tovenaar was uitgevonden maar dat die stomme bloed verrader het verkocht aan dreuzels.

Ze nam er een grote slok van en zuchtte even.

Met een enorme kracht gooide ze het glas tegen de muur aan.

Patty voelde zich geweldig, al die gevoelens die ze voor haar verloofde verborgen hield, ze kwamen er in een keer uit.

Ze voelde genezen alsof ze jaren lang niet had kunnen lopen of zien. Ze pakte peperdure servies uit de kast en liet het letterlijk op de grond vallen, de glas scheven vlogen langs haar benen.

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
****carved my name into his leather seats,  
****I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,****  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

Met een enorme kracht trok Patty de gordijnen naar benden en draaide zich zelf voldaan om voor haar lag de grootste puinhoop ooit, als Patty niet beter wist zou ze denken dat er een aanval op het huis was gepleegd. Er was nog maar een kamer te gaan…

Patty liep richting de slaapkamer van haar en Draco, ze opende zachtjes de deur. Vergelijken met de rest van het huis zag de slaapkamer er nog prefect uit, even voelde Patty de neiging om weg te lopen en de slaapkamer met rust te laten, maar haar kwade, verdrietige, gekwetste emoties namen over.

Even later liep Patty het huis uit, ze deed niet eens de moeite om de deur te sluiten en stapte in haar auto, Ja Patty Park had een auto hoe erg Draco Lucius Malfidus er ook op tegen was geweest, hij zijn wijn zij haar auto had ze gezegd.

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,****  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
****Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No...not on me**

Met en glimlach liep Patty de nachtclub in, zonder enige problemen vond ze Draco Lucius Malfidus tussen de drukte, hij was behoorlijk druk met blondine die waarschijnlijk nog geen eens in de twintig was.

Rustig liep ik richting Draco zijn richting waarvan het gezicht langzaam betrok. Ik glimlachte lief naar hem. Hij duwde de blonde bimbo van hem af waardoor ze mij verontwaardigt aan keek.

'Patty, Schat.' Probeerde Draco te beginnen. Langzaam gaf ik hem een kus op zijn mond en daarna hoorde je een zachte plons van iets wat in Draco zijn glas drinken viel. Ik ging met me hand over zijn wang heen, draaide me daarna om en liep de nachtclub uit.

**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,****  
carved my name into his leather seats...****  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

Draco Lucius Malfidus staarde zijn verloofde na, terwijl Katie al met een andere jongen stond te dansen. Hij keek even naar zijn glas waar in een zilveren ring in blonk met een gifgroene diamant.

'Shit.' Vloekte Draco kwaad terwijl hij haastig de nachtclub uit liep.

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

Draco keek geschrokken naar de kamer rond, alles lag over hoop. De veren van de kussens dwarrelden nog in het rond, terwijl Draco langzaam door het huis liep.

Hij vloekte zacht toen hij het peperdure servies in scherven op de grond zag liggen in de keuken. Patty had zich uitgeleefd dat was zeker.

**Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

Langzaam liep Draco naar boven bang voor wat hij aan zou treffen. Net zo als de rest van het huis trof hij een puinhoop aan. Al zijn dure spullen waren bijna kapot, kussen uit elkaar getrokken, spiegels gebroken, spullen over de grond gegooid…

Stil staarde Draco naar de deur van de slaapkamer voor bereid op het ergste., langzaam trok hij de deur open, alles was nog heel. Hij zuchtte diep maar schrok van wat hij op de stoel zag staan.

De kille ogen van zijn vader staarden hem aan, het gezicht leek kwaad te kijken langzaam liep Draco naar het schilderij en raapte heen klein briefje op van de grond.

_Vreemdgaan,_

_Is een schande voor je familie_

_Loves Patty  
_

Kwaad sloeg Draco tegen de muur aan, wat als effect had dat er een deuk in de muur kwam. Kwaad keek Draco naar het schilderij van zijn vader.

Hij had het verpest….

**Ohh... before he cheats...**

Patty stapte uit de auto en keek grijzend naar het grote huis voor haar, ze liep de trap op en drukte op de bel.

'Patty?' Het persoon dat de deur open deed keek haar verbaast aan.

'De enige echte Blaise.' Patty keek hem met een kleine glimlach aan.


End file.
